


Saccharine

by Mirio_cle



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: / Reader, After the Movie, Blind Character, Blind Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, OOC characters, Plot Twist, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, red shoes and the 7 dwarfs (2019) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirio_cle/pseuds/Mirio_cle
Summary: What if Prince Jack's true love was blind?
Relationships: prince jack / reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Saccharine

Now that Merlin had been saved from the curse and married to Snow, he had been going with them on missions occasionally, and today was ones of those days that he had stayed home with his wife. Though, as some sort of compensation and apology for his absence, he kept up with suggestions for princesses, nobility or commoners they could try their luck on.

Jack sighed for the nth time that afternoon. He was growing impatient as time flies by. He wanted his old, handsome, heart breaking self back. The fair skinned, blue eyed, and blonde haired prince every girl would die to get their hands on.

Alas he was still stuck in this dwarvish form. His hair was still fashionable as always, which was one good thing from this curse.

Hans was off to the side, cooking up supper for them, whilst Arthur and the triplets were discussing about some war robot they would both work on.

He subtly rolled his eyes, and got up, dusting himself off. "Hey, where are you going?" The ginger asked, quickly noticing his attempt to leave quietly. "For a walk. Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it." Jack then took his cloak and walked off and out of their little camp site and into the woods.

While he walked he couldn't stop imagining how things would go if he did find the one that would break the curse for him. She'd have hair the flowed like silk, preferably colored like the rays of the sun just like his, and eyes that sparkled. She'd love him right away, because who wouldn't love him? Especially with his irresistible gifts and tokens. And his charming personality.

Besides, if Merlin snagged someone like Snow, why can't he, a dazzling prince, do the same?

She'd be begging him to marry her!

Jack got lost in romanticization that he almost jumped when he could hear crunching of leaves under heavy footsteps. It was coming towards him, from behind!

Looking around, he immediately covered himself with his cloak and hid himself, next to a tree.

He watched and waited to see what it was.

A woman had burst out of the fauna, dashing madly and looking behind her. Then three burly men had followed, pointing after her with sacks on their person.

Jack gasped, shocked of what might happen. They were going to kidnap the lady! He had to do something! With determination rushing through him, he sprinted faster than they were. He had gone ahead and watched to see if the woman was to make a turn, and when she did, he acted fast and tackled her to the ground, covering them both with the cloak.

“Hush!” he whispered to her, gently covering her mouth with his hand, and slowly gestured for her to calm down with the other. The two waited in silence as the other men walked off, grumbling about her sudden disappearance.

When they felt as it were safe, Jack removed the cloak and let out an exhale. He then turned towards her and peeked at her face.

"I'm terribly sorry about that earlier. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He spoke softly, trying to scan her for bruises or scratches.

"Oh no no, I'm alright thanks to you." She waved her hand and tucked a strand of braided hair behind her ear. She smiled towards him, "Thank you for helping me, sir…?"

He almost stared. She looked absolutely stunning. Dare he say more so than Snow. Her hair was light colored, it almost looked white in the sunshine, and her eyes were an icy blue. Was she going the be the one?

Jack caught himself before he got embarrassed.

"Ah- my name is Jack." It felt dry not to mention his proper title. "And you are, madame?"

"I am Lady Esther Marianne Eterea, eldest daughter of Lord Maverick Eterea." She declared, making a salute towards him. Jack fiddled around with his cloak. “If you don’t mind me asking madame, why were they after you?”

“Ah, you see, they were after my father. I am from a noble blood, and they wanted to capture me as a ransom. I would have taken care of them myself, if only I had not left my gear at home.” Esther sighed.

Nobility? Was this his chance?

"My, my..Fair lady, you to me are of utmost beauty. Perhaps our meeting was the work of fate!" He pulled out a box and opened it, the ring with a shining diamond on it flashed her eyes. "Please, consider this--"

Esther had stopped him from finishing his sentence. "Forgive me, kind sir, but I am already betrothed."

**_BETROTHED??_ **

"That is why I am ever so grateful for you. We are to be wed in six months time, and if it werent for you, I would have been gone from my darling forever." She smiled softly, but then it faded as she sighed. “Though, I should come up with a reward for your heroic effort.”

Jack’s sullen face lit up when he was invited to their compound. “Compound, madame?” he asked, unsure of what it was. “Well, our whole family lives in a plot of large land, each of my sisters has a villa there, just a few walks from my father’s house. I would like to invite you to dinner as a token of my gratitude.” Esther grinned once again at him.

“Um,” the blonde cleared his throat, “I apologize my lady but I can’t leave behind my companions. And they’re waiting for my return.”

“That’s alright. They can accompany you as well. I’m sure the accomodation for your stay will be plentiful.” Esther got up and dusted her dress. “So, will I expect your attendance later tonight, Sir Jack?”

He thought about it, and agreed, knowing fully well that his friends will thank him for it soon. “It will be my pleasure to be there, Lady Esther.”

Before she left, she instructed him how to get there, and they parted ways.

* * *

“Where have you been?” Hans asked, placing a bowl of stew on the ground in front of him. Jack smugly sat down and pulled out his mirror, checking his hair. “Well, while I was out on my walk, I rescued a dear damsel in distress.”

Arthur swivelled around and raised his brow. “Did something happen between you?”. Jack shook his head, shrugging. “Well, she’s already betrothed, but she is nobility. Her name is Lady Esther Marianne Eterea, and because I saved her from being kidnapped, I scored us an invitation to their villa tonight.” Jack shot a smirk at them, seeing that they were astounded and delighted at the same time.

“Really?” Pino, Noki and Kio looked at each other. Jack nodded in affirmation. “They’re expecting us there. We better freshen up and hurry. We don’t want to disappoint them.”

And that they did, and they begun the trek towads the Eterea compound. When they reached the gates, they marvelled at the number of manors placed within its walls. There were 3 manors on each side, facing each other, and the biggest one was in the middle end. In the center was a magnificent fountain with a scuplture of a mermaid spouting sparkling water, with pixies flittering by the flowers and hedges that lined it.

“ _Sorprendente!”_

_“Fantastico!”_

_“Favoloso!”_

Pino, Noki and Kio marvelled at the piece, whilst Arthur and Hans looked around the houses. Each one was the same in size but different in color schemes. Almost as if they all had personalities of their own.

“Sir Jack!” the six swivelled their heads towards the voice, and Jack saw Esther, fully decked in shining silver armor and waving at him along with five other women trailing behind her. “Armor? Sir?” they whispered to each other. “I’m so thrilled to have you here.” Esther clasped her hands together. “And who are your companions?”

All five introduced themselves in their own manner, some of the women behind giggle at their antics. “Very nice to meet you.” Esther dipped her head and gestured towards the five women. “These are my sisters, Amelia, Elizabeth, Eudora, And Clarise and Clarissa, and I am Esther Marianne.”

As they were mentioned they all curtsied with a graceful smile. Esther saluted them instead. They all looked exactly the same, except for their height and hair length and style. All of them had white hair and blue eyes. It was a little unnerving of how alike they looked.

“Dwarves!” some whispered, “They look adorable”

The six felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time.

“We must thank you, kind sir Jack,” Clarise and Clarissa chorused. “Come, you and your friends must be famished and tired.”

They all smiled at Jack, then following the sisters towards the manor in the middle. When they reached the stairs, a man had opened the huge wooden doors and stepped aside, letting them all in.

Inside, a staircase was in the middle, which divided into two at the top, leading to the second floor. At the sides, there were open doors that showed them a sitting room to the left and what looked like a small study on the right. The walls were ivory white with paintings of the family and different flowers hung up on them. The columns had carvings engraved on them, the design floral and had birds perched onto the stems.

And on the ceiling on top of the landing was a golden crystal chandelier that showed off their wealth. It shone brightly, even in the nighttime. They were thoroughly impressed, as their jaws were agape.

Though their castles were much bigger, they were used to their hideout in risky rock, and had missed seeing these kinds of decorations.

“Please,” they weaved their way through rooms until they eventually reached a dining room. There was a dark wood long table in the middle, with a red rococo carpet underneath. There were 14 seats tucked into it, matching the carpet and the curtains. A lit fireplace mounted on the wall behind the head seat. On the table were porcelain plates and silver cutlery, and candelabras lined in the middle.

They all sat down and waited patiently for whatever it is that would happen. “Esther, Callum is here.” Amelia chirped, and in came a man also suited in silver armor. He looked around for a moment and saw her. Esther and Callum greeted each other with an embrace and he set down his helmet in the hands of a maid, whispering a thank you before she scurried away.

“Where is the sir Jack?” Callum’s eyes scanned the room, landing on the blonde, whose hand was up. “Ah! Sir Dwarf!” he hurried towards him, and just out his hand for him to shake. “I thank you greatly for protecting my Esther. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I found out she had been harmed.”

“Just doing the right thing, monsieur.” He smiled. Callum nodded at him, and gave a firm pat on the shoulder. He then took his place beside Esther at the table.

Suddenly, two butlers entered the dining room. They opened the doors to a man in his early 50’s, dressed humbly even though he was a noble man. They were greeted by the man and Jack was once again thanked for his service. The praise was flattering, and Jack couldn’t stop smiling. This family was practically worshiping him.

“You must be really important to your family, Lady Esther.” Jack leaned towards her, whispering. Esther merely laughed. “I assure you, I am not the one. We love each other very much, but there is one that is too important for us all. I think she’s coming.”

“Darling, are you coming?” Maverick peeked through the door, where a tiny hand clutched it. When it opened, it revealed a girl, with raven black hair and brown eyes. Completely different from anyone in the family, except for the father. Though her individuality from her sisters were very noticeable, so were her features. Soft and round, her cheeks a light pink and her resting face had a smile. She seemed so delicate and dainty. 

Esther immediately got up from her seat and walked towards her, taking her arm and leading her towards the table and sitting her down between Clarice and Clarissa, at the other end of the table. “Would you like to introduce yourself to our honored guests, dear?” Maverick spoke softly at her, and the girl looked up, smiling.

The six princes looked at each other, puzzled.

“Hello, everyone, and good evening. I am (Name), the youngest of the daughters of Lord Maverick. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She lowered her head slightly. Jack squinted his eyes as he focused at hers. Her eyes looked like it wasn’t focused on anything, and he couldn’t tell if she was looking or just staring blankly.

“And to sir Jack. I give you my thanks for rescuing my dear sister.”

She smiled once again, as he realized.

Lady (Name) was blind.


End file.
